Letters From The Heart
by InsanityRockz07
Summary: The next generation is in Hogwarts. Read each letter from them and the response of their parents.  Sorry, I'm rubbish at summaries.  First Fanfic, so have mercy.
1. Chapter 1

**Ei, this is my first story so have mercy... ^^**

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter is not but I wish it was.**

* * *

Dear Mum (and Dad, if you're there),

Hogwarts is amazing! I thought I basically have the idea of what Hogwarts is like due to your stories but I'm sadly mistaken.

I particularly like Charms but I think I'm much better at Transfiguration (Thank God, MGonagall's not teaching it). Well, guess what? I'm rubbish at Potions. Sorry, Mum, I know you want me to be good at that.

Well, my letter's kinda fast and random, isn't it? I haven't even mentioned what house I'm in. Sorry to disappoint Uncle Ron but I'm in Sly... Gryfindor!

Did I gotcha? Hahaha, I'd rather die than be a snake. I'm proud to be a lion!

Tell Al and Lily that I miss 'em. When they attend Hogwarts, we'll rock this place!

Love,

James

* * *

**Please, please review...it'll be my first, so please...**

**BTW, this not yet compete so watch out for the next one. **


	2. Chapter 2

**The last few days were hectic. I didn't have a chance to publish the next chapter. Sorry**

**Anyway, thanks to those who reviewed. **

**Now, let's move on to the story. **

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter is not mine. It's J.'s. But I really wish it was mine.**

* * *

Dear James,

You almost got us with the Slytherin thing. I was already contemplating how to react, if ever. Anyway, congratulations on making it into Gryffindor. Your mum sends her regards as well as your brother and sister's. It's quiet here without you.

I'm sure you've already started on your pranking business. I wish you'd tell me all about it. Although, both you and I know your mum would scold you if she heard anything about it. But still, I'd like to pat your back for a job well done (I KNOW it's well done). Just don't tell your mother about that, you don't want me to end up in St. Mungos, do you? And you know what James, you truly are your grandfather's grandson and your uncle's nephew. But no pressure, son, be your own person.

Mate, did you know that I'm rubbish at Potions, too. Just don't tell that to Professor Slughorn. He thinks that I've inherited my mother's 'dab hands in Potions'. Anyway, Is he still teaching there? If he is, don't let him recruit you in his "Slug Club".

Good luck in your stay there (You need all the luck you can get) and make the most of your time.

Love,

Dad

P.S. I know what you stole from my office. Use it well.

* * *

**Whew, glad that one's finished.**

**I don't know when is the next update so stay tuned.**

**Oh, I almost forgot. Please, please, please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**First of all, thank you for everyone who reviewed.**

**Many of you thought that it was the invisibility cloak that james stole. but its actually noy. Sorry to dissapoint you guys. i just wanted to quote Dumbledore and his words of wisdom.**

**If it wasn't, then what was it?**

**You'll learn about it soon enough. No worries.**

**Let's get on with the next chapter.**

**It's Albus' turn, now.**

**Disclaimer: Harry potter is in no way mine. But like I said before, I really adore it.**

* * *

Dear Mum and Dad,

First of all, I want to let you guys know that I got sorted to Gryffindor (Thank Merlin for that). The Sorting Hat barely touched my head before it shouted Gryffindor to the whole Great Hall. And speaking of the Sorting, why do they have to conduct it in front of the whole student body? I mean, what's the point? It only makes the new students nervous.

About my subjects, I personally like Defense Against The Dark Arts and History of Magic. Is that a good combination? I'm fairly good at D.A.D.A. and I'm decent at others (at least I'm not rubbish at Potions, unlike some brother of mine).

All in all, Hogwarts is great. Except for the fact that James bugs me here at every opportunity he gets.

Please tell Lily that I terribly miss her. Next, next year, she's going to Hogwarts with us. Don't worry, Lils. Just a little more time.

Lots of Love,

Al

P.S. James keeps bragging about something. He would just hint about it. Its driving me nuts. Do you have any idea about it?

* * *

**Like it, or hate it. It's for you to decide.**

**We're getting very near to the answer to the mystery. Do you have any guesses?**

**Oh, is the spellings and grammar alright?**

**Lastly, please, please, please hit the review button.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, to all of you.**

**Thanks to those who reviewed. You're the one who makes publishing stories worthwhile.**

**Let's get on with the next chapter.**

**But first..**

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter is not mine, no matter how great it is.**

* * *

Dear Al,

Whoa, whoa, slow down with the questions. Just one at a time, son.

Hey, I told you there's no need to worry about the Sorting. You're a Gryffindor from head to foot. And about those questions, I don't think I'm the right person to answer that. Try asking the headmistress. But I think it's for the sake of the older students. So that they know who are the newbies. Maybe.

I don't know how anyone can like History of Magic, especially my own son. And with Professor Binns as the teacher, I'll fall asleep before you can say 'Goblins'. But don't worry, it's a good thing. It means you have what it takes to endure Binns' voice (Just like your Aunt Hermione) and not fall asleep. Oh, and I also liked D.A.D.A. I still do, as a matter of fact. And it seems like you inherited the D.A.D.A. genes from both your mother and I.

We miss both you and James. And Al, please be patient with your brother, you know how he can be. And Lily misses you both. Everything is so quiet here without you both. I guess, it'll be quieter after Lily leaves. She hates getting left behind.

Keep your toes in line (tell that to James, please) not the rules but the line, you know the difference.

Al, I'm passing to you my invisibility cloak. I inherited it from my father, and he from his father. It has been passed from father to son for generations. Use it well. (You can let James borrow it once in a while. You can also borrow the Marauder's map from James, too)

Love,

Dad

* * *

**Okay... SO, how was the grammar and spelling?**

**Was this chapter good?**

**Do you want more?**

**Oh, and please review.**


End file.
